The Flames of Redemption
by GravityVanel14
Summary: It had been seven years since she was locked away, destined to die. When an opportunity came up, she was saved. Now Yang is ready to pick up the broken pieces and prove her innocence. But with no one to trust, how long can it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's a new one-shot! Fine, POSSIBLE story! I am still not sure if I would continue this, but if you do want me to, please state so in the reviews! I actually really like this idea and do have ideas for what could happen in the future. That is, if I actually continue. So for now, if you want, consider this an AU. Well still takes place in the RWBY universe but Yang is...**

**Different.**

**Anyway, here's Flames of Redemption!**

**I do not regret anything.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

The Flames of Redemption

She didn't know what to say.

At first, when she was informed of this _special _opportunity, she quickly shook her head and shot down the idea. Why would she go to such a prestigious academy? What right did she have? Didn't the other 'accepted' students study hard, trained and actually deserve it? While she was sent to rot away, forgotten and abandoned? Besides, she would be rejected right away. But at this point, could she be rejected any more?

Then Ruby Rose had to come in. When she first heard the name, the girl admitted to herself that it sounded highly familiar, so familiar. For her, that name was nothing but a faint memory of flames. Flames that brought a terrible memory. But when asked, due to her vow to never speak again, she couldn't answer.

"It's a pity to know that you don't even remember your own sister." With hesitation upon hearing the woman speak, she shook her head again. It did hurt her, it really did. It did hurt to know that the name Ruby Rose had long been forgotten to her. It did hurt to know that she never had a close relationship with her.

So the girl thought about it. If she did go, she could be hated and rejected BUT could fix her relationship with her sister. Right? She always wanted that. One problem:

What if Ruby never forgave her?

It wasn't her fault, it really wasn't. Yet she remembered hearing the shouts and screams. All claiming the child with the wild, blonde hair and lilac eyes did it. No one blamed the woman with the flames and a fiery gaze that visited her in her memories. They all blamed her. And thanks to them, she was hated. Rejected. Abandoned. Lacking purpose. It was hard to believe that she once smiled. That there once was a spark in her eyes. Now that she just sat there, with an unreadable expression and mentally rotting away in her prison. They didn't see when she cried silently, when she pleaded for forgiveness in her mind. They didn't see when she would wake up, sweating and her heart pounding. And they certainly did not see the woman that haunted her in her dreams.

At the end, she gave in, much to everyone else's shock. She didn't talk, though. She kept silence and gave few nods when told what to do. All of them thought that the _incident _the blonde suffered when she was a mere child had cost her voice. They didn't know she vowed to never talk again until she saw a familiar face.

Sure, she was used to seeing the guards. The guards. And the strange blonde woman that came to chat with her, but failed. But what good were they? It was their job. They wouldn't do it if they could.

So the next day, Yang Xiao Long was taken to a ship with her awfully small belongings- a photo album that she kept hidden and her given uniform. Her regular clothing, which was nothing but a grey uniform, would be given there. Or so they said. Of course, she knew she would have to go shopping as soon as she got there or at least to a close location.

And so she arrived, prepared for what would happen next. But no one else was.

* * *

When she arrived, everyone stopped what they were doing. The happy chatters, sounds of laughter and smiles stopped. They all saw her, her blank expression and her lifeless lilac eyes.

They really weren't expecting much but when they saw her, they didn't know why she looked so blank. Shouldn't she also be proud of being accepted into such academy?

The blonde walked through the silent crowd wearing her newly bought (Of course, she didn't like it) outfit. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart and a brown belt with black shorts under them and high platform boots with orange socks of different length.

No one offered a polite 'hello', a smile or a small wave. They all stood, once they saw the guards that walked by her side. When she was out of sight, everything went back to like it was. As if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

No words had been spoken by her. Instead, she trudged through the halls leading towards the said place where the assembly would take place in. Under the guide of the guards, she didn't get lost. But she knew they would have to leave soon and she would be left alone. Again.

Once arriving, she expected the same treatment from before. Except she didn't receive it.

Instead, the students carried on, laughing, smiling and talking. She stood next to the guards the whole time, scanning the crowd. She wished to find Ruby but she didn't know how she looked. Seven years tended to do that.

It was certain that Ruby had grown up with a good life, at least. She wasn't sure where she came from or how she was even accepted, judging by her age.

In the midst of giving up, her eye caught a glimpse of a girl, who looked shorter than most of the students, with silver eyes. Silver eyes. It looked familiar. Like a faint memory. A faint memory that was out of her reach.

And then she remembered. Those silver eyes once belonged to her sister. And someone else...

Shaking the thought away, she made her way through the crowd. The guards quickly followed her as she made her way.

Approaching, she found her sister standing next to a blond boy with what seemed a sword and a shield. She ignored and lightly tapped her shoulder, opening her mouth to speak. Once her gaze met with hers, she didn't find the courage to do so. She froze, mentally cursing herself for thinking this would work.

'How stupid! It would never work!'

"Uhh can I help you?" The girl cheerfully asked, a smile forming on her lips. She didn't remember her and it was better that way.

She gave a nod, her mouth moving but no words coming out. She had long forgotten how to speak. Nervously, she tried again and a rusty voice followed.

"R-Ruby? Is t-that r-really y-you?" She stammered, looking for the best words.

The girl raised a brow before nodding. "Uh huh! Why?"

"I-I'm Y-Yang. Y-Your s-sister."

Ruby froze, the color draining from her face.

Yang? What was she doing here? After all the damage she did?

The blonde flinched when she saw a glare from Ruby and her walking away.

She followed, sure the guards would follow her step. But she didn't care. Ruby was all that mattered. "W-Wait! Pl-lease! L-Let me t-talk!"

The younger girl frowned before turning around. "What is there to say?" She scowled, anger evident in her eyes.

"I-I'm i-innocent." Innocent. According to them, she was all but innocent. To her, she was all but guilty. And she going to prove it.

"Yang, don't deny what you did." Ruby spoke calmly. "We all know y-"

"B-But-"

"We all know what you did. I saw it!"

"T-The woman d-did it! The o-one w-with the flames!"

"Stop saying that!"

"But-"

"SHE DOESN'T EXIST!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She screamed, a good feeling hitting her. She felt glad for finally letting out. That was until she saw what she did.

And all Ruby felt was pain shoot through her jaw. She winced, not thinking this would happen. She slowly stood from the concrete floor, looking away from Yang.

"R-Ruby. I-I didn't mean it-"

Before she could finish, the girl walked away. The blonde stared, feeling immense guilt. She had just knocked out her little sister.

"Ruby..."

_'We all know what you did!'_

"But I didn't do it!" She backed away, tears threatening to fall. She didn't realize there was no one near her or even talking to her but Ruby's voice haunted her.

_'I saw it!'_

"It wasn't me!" She backed against the wall. "The woman with the flames did it!"

_'STOP SAYING THAT!'_

_'SHE DOESN'T EXIST!"_

_At that moment, Yang released her tears. They rolled down her cheeks as she slumped back against the wall. _

_"I never did it, Ruby."_

_She released a sob before burying her face on her hands._

_"I never killed Summer."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Silence.

That was the only thing that was heard.

Whenever Yang would walk through the halls, the cheerful chatters and laughter would go away, leaving silence. Their smiles would fade away, turning into both looks of disgust and hatred. And those who bothered to flash a smile at her and a quick, "Hello!" Would glare and mutter words behind the blonde's back.

But she was used to it.

As her guards said a quick good-bye, Yang couldn't help but think about how they felt. They were probably glad to be released from a burden.

And she was the burden.

Yang walked through the crowd, her lilac eyes fixed on the entrance to the cafeteria. She was lucky for them to also bother buying her pajamas.

Once she walked in, she heard laughter. She saw a few girls, giggling and laughing. They talked among themselves, chatting about how their school year would be. No matter where she went, there was always some sort of group.

Usually, it would make the blonde lonely.

She grew up locked away, educated by people she never talked to, grew away from her family. She grew in silence and loneliness. She was at the point of rotting away, but was saved. Or was she?

Did it even help? Would it?

She admired how every girl had someone to rely on, someone to talk to. Someone who would shout their name and run through the crowd, only to hug them.

But for her, it was different.

She didn't even know how to talk like a girl her age.

Did they talk about school? Fashion? Or did they gawk at clothing? Were cute boys involved in their conversation?

Yang didn't know and most likely never would.

And so, she walked in silence.

She spotted her sister and wished to run towards her, apologize and assure her it'll never happen again. But that part of her would have to deal with the pain in her heart .

Yang sat down on the floor in far right end corner, where not many were around.

A few girls stopped and glanced at her. Yang paid no attention to them, but felt all eyes on her.

"Miss Xiao Long."

Her head shot up, meeting with Glynda Goodwitch's gaze. She gave a small nod, refusing to speak.

"You are not allowed to be here." She glanced around before adding, "around other students."

Yang raised an eyebrow, heat rushing to her face. She felt more than embarrassed and furious. Instead of fighting, she nodded and stood up.

Once she passed by the students, she swore she heard those words being whispered.

"Murderer."

* * *

"Miss Xiao Long, pleasure to meet you." Yang nodded and sat down, not before Professor Ozpin shook her hand.

While Ozpin wasn't expecting much, he found it peculiar how she never talked. Although he had known this for years, he thought she would branch out a little and begin to talk. He was most certainly wrong.

"Professor Ozpin." Glynda cleared her throat. "She can't talk, due to a strange trauma."

He nodded, understanding the trauma she was talking about. The murder of Summer Rose.

Yang mentally thanked Glynda for the excuse. She actually could talk, obviously doing so earlier. It was just that it was strange. Her voice, oh her voice. Her voice was rusty and her words were barely understandable. A part of her wondered how she forgot how to talk in the first place.

"Well Miss Xiao Long, I would like to go over a few...details with you." He awaited a nod before continuing.

"It seems wrong to not allow you to sleep with your fellow students, correct?"

A nod.

"In case you hadn't noticed, most students are against you. I won't lie, Yang. When it was announced that you would be our special student, parents were furious. People declared and even tried to use petitions against your entrance."

She swallowed dryly, stiffening.

Were they really against her?

"But I saw potential in you. Glynda had been by your side, advising and trying to coax you out of your shell. It was hard, and honestly, we have yet to succeed. However, even through those rough years, I saw potential."

"And that's why you're here." Glynda finished.

'Because I have potential? For what?'

"We believe you should be given a chance. You messed up one time at a young age and we wish to give you a second chance to make things right." She continued.

Ozpin smiled. "Like Glynda said, we wish for you to have a better tomorrow. However, due to possible hate crimes against you, we will have you more secured."

Yang nodded, understanding. Was she actually lucky or...?

"As for now, Glynda will escort you to a room."

The lilac eyed girl stood up and followed Glynda to her temporary room.

Ozpin watched before releasing a sigh.

"Murder of Summer Rose..." The words escaped his mouth as he took a sip if coffee. "Murder of Summer Rose.."

He opened a drawer, snatching a black folder labeled 'Summer Rose'. Taking a peek inside, he searched for what he needed. After searching through articles, he finally found it:

_Summer Rose:_

_Cause of Death: Murder/ Burned_

_Murderer: Yang Xiao Long_

_Details: Summer Rose was found dead, in the middle of the woods. Her body was believed to be burned, due to the third degree burns on her body. Yang Xiao Long was found near her, crying and whispering over and over again;_

_"The lady with the flames did it."_


End file.
